Meetings through Beatings
by xxxurbloodistastyxxx
Summary: Bella gets abused by her boyfriend on her first date. She tells Alice after she breaks up with her so called boyfriend. When Alice calls the police, Bella sets eyes on Edward. Will it be love at first sight?


**MTB**

**Bella's P.O.V**

Jacob and I have been dating for about two weeks now. He is really sweet and I think I'm in love. I know we have only been going out for two weeks but it feels like we've been together for ages. I can't wait for tomorrow. Jake and I are going on our first date. But for now I'm stuck in work and it's the shittiest day ever. You see I'm manager of one of the most popular clothes shops in America owned by my best friend Alice Brandon.

Your probably wondering why it's a shitty day, well you see we recently got toilets in the shop and the janitor Emmet Cullen was out sick so I had to clean them. The girls bathroom was ok but the boys was complete and utter torture, it's bad enough having to go into the boys bathroom never mind having to clean the toilets. Then a Welsh little boy and his mother came in, they were trying to tell me something but their accents were so hard to understand they might as well have been speaking a different language. And to top it all off the little boy started to cry and got sick all over my NEW shoes. _**MY NEW SHOES, That stupid little Welsh... Ughhh I was going to wear these tomorrow on my date with Jake. I'm getting so annoyed I'm starting to insult children. What is wrong with me today?**_

Thank God closing time in five minutes. I started to close the shop since nobody was in here except some the staff.

"Alright everybody out I'm locking up. OUT." I shouted to everyone.

After I locked up I ran to my car and, of course, being me I slipped on my ass. I'm surprised my ass still looks like an ass because of the amount of times I fell on it. The day went from shitty to extremely shitty when my truck wouldn't start. But at least I can always count on Alice to give me a ride.

"Hey Alice" I said through the speaker of the phone.

"_Hey Bella, what's up" she said._

"You mean what's down. I had the shittiest day ever and now my truck won't start. Can you come pick me up?" I asked.

"_Ok, I'll be there in five" _She said before the line went dead.

And sure enough five minutes later Alice was here in her yellow Porsche. That is the only bright side to this, I get a ride in a Porsche.

"Bye, see you tomorrow" Alice said as she drove away.

I found my keys to the house and unlocked the door. I flicked the kettle on and plonked onto the couch. I must have dosed off because it was dark outside when I got up to make dinner. I opened the fridge and the only things in there were some eggs, cheese, ham, milk and beer.

"Looks like I'm having an omelette. Shitty dinner for a shitty day, perfect match" I say to myself.

I made the omelette and grabbed some beer, but I spilled the beer on the omelette and now I am fucked for dinner since I left my purse at the shop so ordering a pizza is out the window.

_**Fuck my life.**_

I took out my phone and called Jake.

"Hey Jake"

"Hey Bells, what's up?"

"Jake I've just had the worst day of my life first of all I had to clean the toilets at work. The TOILETS, then this Welsh boy and his mother came in and I couldn't understand a word they were saying, then the Welsh boy started crying and then he puked on my new shoes... My NEW SHOES, then guess what happened? I fell on my ass in the parking lot. And to top it all off my truck wouldn't start and I had to call Alice to give me a ride home."

"OH that sounds shitty. Bella I don't mean to sound rude but why are you calling me."

"Jake you know the way you love me."

"Yeah"

"Do you think you could get me a pizza? I'll pay you back"

"Sure I'll be there in about 20 minutes."

"Thanks Jake, see you in about 20 minutes." I hung up and sat down and turned on the TV.

About 20 minutes later the doorbell rang. I got up and opened the door to reveal Jake there with a pizza. God the pizza smells so good. I snatch the pizza of him, plonk down on the couch and dig in. I feel the couch dip beside me Jake just sat down and is laughing about something. He is staring at me laughing.

"Somebody's hungry." He said chuckling.

"Well it's 10:30pm and the last time I ate was at 12:00pm so yeah I am hungry." I said rolling my eyes at him. He went to take a slice of pizza but I slapped his hand away. He looked at me then he snatched I slice and bit into it.

"I bought the pizza I think I should get at least one slice." He said while rolling his eyes at me. Hey don't roll your eyes at me only I'm allowed to do that.

"Fine but you're only allowed one. And I mean only one." I said annoyed that he took a slice because I clearly need it more than him.

When the pizza was gone Jake and I watched some TV. I was falling asleep and I Jake noticed that because he got up and went over to the door. I got up went over to him and threw my arms around his neck.

"Bye Bells see you tomorrow for our date." He muttered into my shoulder. He let go of me and I reached up and kissed his cheek.

"Bye Jake can't wait for tomorrow." I said as he walked out of the door, got in his car and drove away. I closed the door and went upstairs got in bed and fell asleep dreaming about my boyfriend Jake.

**Hope you laughed and enjoyed. A beer to I Love Santana who is helping me write the story.**

**Chloe and Sorcha **

**Over and out *salute* **


End file.
